Long Live The Art
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Inilah seni yang sempurna! For Infantrum Word Count Challenge.


A/N: For Infantrum Word Count Challenge. Jumlahnya 1000 kata pas tanpa A/N dll. Dan sebagai bakti saya pada Deidara… hehehe. Jangan bingung; itu memang misi saya—membuat fanfic tentang masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. :) Yo wis, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~Long Live The Art~**

#

#

"Sudah selesai."

Deidara melihat ke lengannya yang telah terpasang kembali. Dia memeriksanya beberapa saat, kemudian berkata,

"_Arigatou_, Kakuzu."

"Kalau kaukira itu gratis, maka kau salah," ujar Kakuzu datar sambil memasukkan benang-benangnya kembali. "Tiga ratus sepuluh ryo."

Hidan, yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil memanggul sabitnya, terbahak keras.

"Tiga ratus sepuluh ryo! Kukira kau akan memasang tarif lebih tinggi, Kakuzu!" serunya di sela-sela tawa.

"Kupikir juga begitu..." Zetsu menimbrung. Mata hijau-merah Kakuzu menyipit ketika ia memandang kedua rekannya itu.

"Diam kalian, jangan ikut campur dalam bisnisku," ujarnya kesal. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Deidara, "Itu sudah kuberi diskon."

Hidan melanjutkan pingkalnya, sementara Zetsu menatap Deidara penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ini pasti akan menarik, Zeri..."

"Ya."

Namun harapan si manusia tanaman tidak terkabul. Deidara merogoh kantong jubahnya dengan lengannya yang baru terjahit, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Kakuzu tanpa melihat lagi.

"Kembaliannya untukmu, hm," ujar pemuda itu sebelum pergi begitu saja. Hidan menatap cengo sementara antarkepribadian Zetsu saling berbisik, "Ini aneh..."

"Hei, ada apa dengan bocah itu? Tidak biasanya dia seroyal ini, apalagi pada setan uang macam kau! Dia pasti sudah sinting," komentar Hidan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kakuzu menatap sang partner dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Kau tak berhak bicara begitu. Kalau kau seperti dia setiap aku harus menjahit lehermu, pasti kau tidak akan semenyebalkan ini."

"Apa kaubilang!" seru Hidan siap tempur. Kakuzu tak menggubris dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Ini baru menarik, Zeri..."

"Ya..."

.

.

Kembali pada Deidara. Setelah membayar Kakuzu, dia menelusuri lorong markas sendirian. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

Pemuda itu pun melangkah ke dalam.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi batu di sana. Pandangannya menjelajahi seisi ruang. Dulu, di sini, dia pertama kali berbicara tentang seni kepada almarhum Sasori setelah mereka resmi menjadi partner. Dengan menggebu-gebu dia bercerita tentang ideologi seninya: keindahan yang cantik, rapuh, dan lenyap dalam sekejap, karena seni adalah ledakan.

Sasori tidak setuju. Baginya, seni adalah keindahan abadi. Sesuatu yang akan terasa di masa depan yang jauh dan menjadi indah, itulah aliran seninya.

Diskusi mereka tentang seni tidak sebatas itu. Terkadang perdebatan muncul di antara mereka, tetapi tak pernah berujung pada konfrontasi nyata. Deidara menghormati—sangat amat menghormati—Sasori, sebagai sesama seniman yang meski punya visi berbeda, namun tetap memiliki apresiasi seni. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang meremehkan segala hal tentang seni.

Kemudian suatu hari muncullah ide itu, di sela-sela diskusi seni mereka yang sarat akan wawasan.

"Bagaimana kalau ideologi seni kita digabungkan, Tuan? Akan seperti apa jadinya ya, hm?"

Mulanya Sasori tidak menanggapi dengan serius. Tetapi ketika Deidara mulai menjabarkan detailnya, minatnya timbul.

"Seni yang rapuh tapi menyimpan keindahan abadi. Lenyap dalam sekejap namun dapat tersisa di masa depan yang jauh. Tentunya akan menarik sekali jika ada seni yang seperti itu, hm!"

Deidara terus saja berbicara mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan menciptakan seni impian tersebut. Seni yang sempurna, begitu yang dikatakannya. Sasori mendengarkan semua omongannya, dan walaupun nampaknya dia tak peduli, dia selalu memberi masukan-masukan singkat yang membantu pengembangan pikiran tersebut.

"Ini akan menjadi proyek jangka panjang yang menyenangkan, hm! Bukan begitu, Tuan Sasori?"

Tentu saja Sasori tak pernah mengiyakan. Dia mengomentari Deidara yang nyaris selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk mengembangkan ide ini, dengan mengatakan bahwa banyak tugas lebih penting yang seharusnya lebih diutamakan. Tapi Sasori selalu membiarkan partner mudanya itu melakukan riset-risetnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seniman, dia sangat ingin melihat wujud seni ideal yang bisa dibilang hanya ada dalam mimpi tersebut.

Namun, sebelum semuanya berhasil dirampungkan, Sasori telah pergi.

Setelah tersadar dari kenangan dan kembali ke realita, Deidara menghampiri tumpukan kertas yang disimpannya rapi di sudut ruangan itu. Yang tertera di kertas tersebut adalah hasil-hasil pemikirannya—yang secara tak langsung dibantu Sasori juga—yang belum selesai.

"Tuan Sasori... kenapa Tuan pergi cepat sekali sih? Tersisa di masa depan jauh apanya... mati secepat itu, hm," ujar Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya membuka-buka lembaran kertas di hadapannya, seiring keraguan menyusup dalam hatinya.

Akankah dia melanjutkan ini semua...?

Rasanya sudah tidak berarti lagi jika kelak dia berhasil mewujudkan seni ideal ini. Tidak mungkin hasil karya agung seperti itu dinikmati oleh dirinya seorang. Seni harus diapresiasi, iya kan? Dan bagi Deidara, satu-satunya seniman lain yang diberinya kehormatan untuk itu hanyalah Sasori.

Tapi keraguan Deidara hilang seketika saat dia tiba di halaman kertas paling belakang.

Tulisan tangan—atau dalam konteks ini, _ekor kalajengking_—Sasori jelas tertera di sana. Hanya satu kata singkat.

_Hanabi._

Dan itu adalah jawaban dari semuanya.

.

.

Deidara berlari kencang, keluar dari markas Akatsuki. Dilemparkannya Ohako yang segera membesar, kemudian dia melompat ke punggung burung tanah liat itu. Mereka mengudara cepat di atas hutan dan perbukitan. Si Rambut Kuning menjatuhkan sesuatu dari ketinggiannya sekarang dan menjauh dari lokasi jatuhan tersebut. Pada jarak yang dirasanya cukup, dia membalikkan Ohako menghadap ke arah tempat dia menjatuhkan benda tadi.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan keras, disusul oleh percikan bunga-bunga api berwarna-warni yang membentuk lingkaran. Benda itu, yang rupanya adalah bom kembang api yang dijatuhkan Deidara tadi, terus-terusan memunculkan _hanabi_ yang indah dan penuh warna. Kecantikannya membelah langit malam yang sunyi, gelegarnya bagai simfoni termerdu di telinga Deidara.

"Ini dia..." sekujur tubuh pemuda itu bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang membuncah. "Ini dia... keindahan yang cantik dan rapuh, hilang dalam sekejap, tapi apa yang ditampilkannya selalu abadi... abadi dalam memori setiap manusia yang melihatnya..."

Perlahan mulut Deidara dipenuhi tawa, bahkan rasanya mulut di tangan dan tubuhnya ikut tergelak. Dia terus tertawa senang, sementara kembang apinya tak henti-henti menyala.

"Tuan Sasori, kau memang jenius... hm," ujarnya sambil masih terus tertawa. "Inilah seni yang sempurna!"

.

Di markas Akatsuki...

"Ada kembang api banyak sekali..." kata Zetsu yang melihat dari balik jendela.

"Kembang api? Memangnya ada festival apa?" Hidan ikut melihat ke luar. "Hei Kakuzu! Lihat kemari!"

.

Dan orang-orang lain yang ikut menyaksikan...

"Wah, ada kembang api!"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada kembang api?"

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja!"

.

Malam itu, kembang api memenuhi langit hingga fajar menjelang. Semua orang yang melihatnya tidak mengerti mengapa ada kembang api seramai itu, tapi tidak ada yang merasa terganggu. Mereka menikmati keindahannya, lalu menyimpannya baik-baik dalam kenangan mereka... abadi selamanya meski parade _hanabi_ selesai dalam sekejap.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Aneh nan gajel banget. T_T Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
